This is an application for continuing support for an institutional training program in Pharmacological Sciences currently in its 20th year. We request support for 12 training positions for each of the next 5 years. This is a 33% increase over the 9 positions currently funded. Our request for an increase is based on the following: 1) a 50% increase in students in the program since the last renewal of the training program (from 40 to 61), 2) considerable expansion of the breadth of the program during this period to include new areas of courses and training in cancer pharmacology, cardiovascular pharmacology, and pharmacogenetics, 7 new graduate pharmacology courses have been developed during this period bringing the total to 14, and 3) a number of qualified students in the GGPS who could not be placed on the training grant because positions were not available and several individuals each year who are not accepted into the program because of lack of funds. The program is administered by the Graduate Group in Pharmacological Sciences and is the only one at the University of Pennsylvania that focuses on training students for careers in pharmacological sciences. Its goal is to provide a multifaceted doctoral program to prepare students for careers in pharmacological sciences in academia and industry. The academic objective is to create a flexible program providing broad-based training in modem approaches to pharmacology and in-depth exposure to specialized aspects of pharmacology to match specific interests of students. This is achieved through general and specialized lecture courses, literature survey courses, and laboratory research rotations. Students take 5 required pharmacology courses, 3 research rotations and additional electives during the first 1.5 years in the program. The scientific development and training of students is enriched further by providing them multiple opportunities to present their research locally and nationally, student run journal clubs, and organizing and participating in off-campus student symposia that focus on graduate student research. In the spring of the second year following completion of all course work and laboratory rotations students take a qualifying examination in the form of an NIH training grant on their proposed thesis research. After successfully completing the qualifying examination, students spend full time on their thesis research. Research progress is closely monitored by a thesis committee that meets every 6-8 months. Upon writing and successfully defending their thesis research students are awarded a Ph.D. in Pharmacological Sciences. Currently it takes about 5.5 years to complete the program; there are ongoing efforts to decrease the time while still maintaining the depth and rigor of the program. [unreadable] [unreadable]